


The darkness of Ozpin

by VladtheGrim



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Qrow, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dominant Ozpin, Forced Orgasm, Forced Submission, Gay Sex, Licking, M/M, Nipple Licking, Ozpin shows his evil side, Ozpin still has his magic powers, The cane! Beware!, Top Ozpin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 03:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12903312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VladtheGrim/pseuds/VladtheGrim
Summary: Ozpin once told Qrow that he had been a villain once, before he had to be cursed and before he became the Wizard. To remain good, he had to die again and again, and feel the pain of a human, despite being an ancient soul.He hasn't been that man since, until the stress and Qrow's interference with his restraint finally unleashes the dark side of him which he thought he had kept for so long. And Qrow may regret agitating him.





	1. And there were weary Travellers

**Author's Note:**

> Volume 5 revealed that Ozpin is indeed older than 80 and is actually thousands of years old, a soul that transfers to another host after the other one is physically killed. It was the curse of the gods because of his failure for not defeating Salem. 
> 
> There is the theory that Ozpin could have been an evil person and has to die again and again in order to remain 'good'. 
> 
> I am going to write my fanfiction by that theory. I'm going to make him a bad boy. 

Ozpin was transferred momentarily to accompany Qrow on the mission to eradicate the troubling and growing numbers of Grim cultivated by Salem by the borders of Haven, answering a distress on the lacking number of protectors and ended up staying overnight at an abandoned town that had been attacked by a dense number of Grim just recently. 

After scoring numbers of Grim from recent towns and clearing up the Grim in the area, they selected a large establishment as the best location for the night. The establishment was four stories high and the building that had one of those the least affected by the destruction. It may have been the home of wealthy merchant for its size and convulsion. 

Ozpin and Qrow were debating where to sleep best, in the abandoned mansion. 

Ozpin currently points out the danger of staying upstairs, at the main bedrooms. 

"The reports mentioned a substantial and greater numbers of flying Grims fleeing the area before our arrival. The roof tiles are in danger of toppling over and some of the rooms upstairs had been breached by the Grim's aerial attacks. I think it would be safer here."

Qrow stares grimly at the state of the room of the first floor where they stood. It may have been something else other than a wealthy merchant's home, as their bussiness is taken to this house. The first floor had a large counter, rows and rows of glass shelves lining the wall and the destruction that has not yet been cleared, broken furniture, glass and products loitering the room in a chaotic disarray. 

The room was secure, it's walls, thick and undamaged, Ozpin stated that, but it wasn't comfortable to look at. It was going to be cold and he does not want to be sleeping on those tables. He would prefer to sleep somewhere comfortable with Ozpin whom he noticed is more worn out than he probably should. The man needed his rest obviously and Qrow would rather not damage his back on the hard floor if there will be a successful continuation of their hunt tomorrow. 

"Yeah you got a point, we will be able to see Grims attacking that door but we won't be able to monitor their movements."

"But there is a flaw to that. Wait—" 

Qrow was already heading upstairs, carrying in tow their bags, casually as stubborn as Ozpin and victorious about his action. 

"If we're going to sleep, Oz, we should be sleep where its comfortable. We got each other right? I don't think there's enough numbers of Grim or chances of stragglers in this town to take us down. We cleared the area a while ago so relax."

Ozpin opens his mouth, to say something but realized he was empty of words because Qrow was right, he was acting irrationally on a cleared situation. He was lacking sleep; it was probably the stress of leaving Beacon, albeit temporarily, and he was fatigued from countless hours of active school work and the  
ensuing hunt has rendered him physical and mental weakness. 

He sighs, surrendering to the youger male's wishes and follows Qrow from the bottom of the staircase. 

————————————————————————————— 

The second floor was crafted like a salon, not much to dabble with until they decide the time for their baths. When they reached the third floor, it was the main bedrooms but decided to check out the higher level. The fourth floor suffered the most but it had the touches to look like a voluminous base of some sort, with no proper furniture except for tables and lockers. This place may have been storing illegal fugitives before with the questionable presence of hidden weapons and arms. 

It surprises them both. How could an establishment like this be so diverse? 

By conclusion, they picked the main bedrooms by the third floor and they continued their exploration to find the perfect resting place. 

Ozpin and Qrow separated at the hall and Qrow found that some of the rooms were abandoned as a deteriorating mess, as if they had been raided by furious enforcers before the Grim attack. But the evidences of pricey objects inside these rooms indicate that they may have been richly decorated before, indicating the wealth lost in the abandonment of this structure. 

While some of the rooms had broken doors, some were sealed tight, air-pressurized it would seem because of the lack of knobs and absence of other visible opening mechanisms. Qrow casually ignores them, after noticing that all the bedrooms of the third floor were designed uniformly, for VIP guests, if one has to guess the cost of attention on accurate decor. He doesn't have to bother breaking them down to know what they appear from within. 

On the other hand, Ozpin had visited undamaged bedrooms and when Qrow joined with him back at the hall, Ozpin's pale face was blooming with a healthier color of pink. He may have seen something that did not require his special attention or else he wouldn't be looking as such. 

"Hey, did you happen to find something interesting?" Qrow asked Ozpin, noticing the scarlet patting his cheeks like face powder. Ozpin answers with silence and then a weary sigh. Qrow grinned, stepping past him to attempt run to the bedrooms that Ozpin searched but the headmaster grabbed his wrist. 

Ozpin wasn't blushing anymore, returning to the sickly shade of a stressed put professor. Qrow despises how his display of emotions (the types Qrow love to tease) are easily wiped away by his calm authorization. He sighs in his wearied voice, "Please don't."

Qrow's curiosity thins out when he stares at Ozpin, displaying 'trouble' on his face as if he fears the presence of a war tomorrow if Qrow dares to see what he had seen. Qrow follows behind him, constantly looking back the the corridor where Ozpin emerged from. 

Finally, they reached the biggest door of the third door. It was an oak door carved with intricate designs of human figures worshipping a fire at the center, halved by the split of the door. This one was also air pressurized, with no knobs, but it doesn't take long before Ozpin uses his mysterious powers to open it, by extending his hand out on the surface and allowing the door to surrender to him. 

As the door opens, Qrow starts piling with questions, and asks one of them out as he couldn't help it. 

"How do always do that?"

Ozpim smiles at him, "I can learn a trick or two in the arts of trickery over the passing of a multifold of years. I simply tricked the mechanisms within to react to me, as it would react to the DNA structure of the owner."

He stares at the darkness wallowing inside the room he continues with an explanation. 

"The type of machinery inside these thick doors are sensitive, equipped with sensory organs that identifies to specific persons. I would state that these rooms are required to be confidentially secured as secrets are passed inside, whatever the nature of operations they are."

Qrow couldn't think that bedrooms are intended for nothing else but luxury and well, pleasure, but maybe these elegant bedrooms ARE cover-ups to something else such as information trade and the like. The recent owner of this place, Qrow established, is a very shady person, probably a criminal at best and there maybe no pity for the loss of their wealth. 

After Ozpin caused the bulbs inside the room to light up, again with his mysterious powers that Qrow is really curious about, light illuminates the silhouettes from the fading darkness. 

When the duo walked in together, they hadn't expected a shameslessly magnificent room! 

They glanced around them, at the room heavily influenced by Oriental arts, it was Minstrel after all. 

The signature colors of the overall room valued the pacifying of the colors, white and red and the rust of autumn. The room was heavily decorated with inclusive objects, luxurious curtains of fine silk, flowing down like water from the ceiling at the shape of the square bed. The bed was large and broad, red pillows resting on the headboard, a white bedsheet pressed into crisp to mold its square shape and a thick red blanket overlaying it. 

In addition to the bed, there was a cirular table at the corner, side tables beside the bed and some drawers, all made from ebony wood like every other furniture in the same floor. The murals are painted with alluring red flowers, almost hypnotic as they seem to be able to move with a wind that doesn't exist in the room but in the nature of their painting. Qrow takes his eyes off them to prevent their effects. 

The air inside smelled sweet, a burning sweetness that Qrow couldn't identify and it filled the room atrociously. The smell must have been heavier before the place was attacked, he can't imagine how strong it would have been if the scent still remained until today. Well, the room was air-pressurized. 

Strangely, to Qrow, with the floral designs and the air burdened by the perfume, the room was giving off a troubling hypnotic vibe... 

There were no windows, which was a mystery and the walls are quite thick. Qrow keeps looking back at the door if it tries to close again, with them inside, but it does not. 

All of it, he wondered at until Ozpin speaks up. 

"I recognize this scent..." He walks to the table where there were thin sticks arranged beside a black clay pot. A jar of dried flowers, stalks bending as petals fell, now a pink rusted by light brown, stands next to it. 

"What are they?" Qrow said, landing on the bed on his back. The mattress was thick but it was comfortable but just above average; not to soft to sink in and not at all hard to be tossing at night for. Qrow slid his hands at the back of his head, smiling in gratification. Staying over at a deserted place isn't so bad in a while, if all their rooms looked like this! 

Ozpin doesn't speak up for a while, grinding the dried petals between his fingers and leaning in to inhale the scent. He leans in closer to the pot and picks up a stick to stir some of the oily substance inside. It was transparent and thick but the scent of suffocating perfume coming from it was so dense it packed his nose uncomfortably and urged an itch, it was also vaguely familiar. 

He tries to remember what this mixture was, as the contagious smell invades his senses. In reaction to the powerful smell, his body was beginning to heat up and his brain and heart throbbed painfully. It resulted to his silence which urged to Qrow sit up and glance over him from the bed. Ozpin was leaning on the bedside table, his fingers gripping the edge, holding his forehead. He looked like he could collapse any minute from fatigue or something else he couldn't identify currently. 

"Hey, are you okay?" Qrow slides off the bed but Ozpin removes his hand from his head and stops him with his smile. Just a dazzling smile (his weariness can't be erased but his face was refined) was so disarming that Qrow pities himself for constantly falling for such an innocent weakness. 

"Why don't you go and take a bath? I'll have us settled here," Ozpin told him in a soft voice, and with that smile. 

Qrow raises his eyebrow, staring at the headmaster of Beacon. Ozpin's eyes looked slightly glassy, and his eyebrows are drawn down in some poorly-hidden worry. But well, Qrow agrees and grabs a towel and some spare clothes before heading down the second floor. 

As he descended down the steps, he thought about sneaking back up to check on Ozpin who appears to be in a worrisome bad condition. But Ozpin doesn't seem to appreciate the worry at the moment, and he seems to be troubled by something in the room.


	2. What one doesn't expect

Ozpin grasps his head once he heard Qrow's footsteps fade down the stairs. His hands grip his fluffy hair and a bead of sweat rolls down his temple. His breathing grows erratic as he seeks composure. 

He wasn't sure what he saw in the other rooms, but he is now. Previously, he had seen scattered clothing, stained sheets... He thought they were the cause of a hasty flee but... 

This was a pleasure house! How hadn't he accepted it all before?

He recognizes the substance in that pot! It was a drug, that specializes in enhancing umm...sexual urges. To make use of this, mix it with water or for more effective use, they boil this substance and trap it inside the room.

The ingredients of this drug are illegal as they are used to promote prohibited criminal actions, and the euphoria this drug can cause is rather addicting.

This can't be right! 

How did he end up in a place like this of all places?! And with Qrow! Well, at least it was Qrow, not somebody else... But still! 

Well, a long age had prepared him for something like this, it was normal. Ozpin's heart rate returned to normal, but pain exists all over his body. All of this was tolerable, he reasoned with himself as he starts to mull over his decisions. He'll explain all this to Qrow and the hunstman will be able to understand, it will proceed awkwardly, considering their state and Qrow can panic but it will definitely clear up some of the stress building up right now. Most definitely.... 

He'll have to rid of the larger problems clearly penetrating his senses-the perfume that thickens the air. 

He could get rid of the black clay pot but taking it outside can attract Grimm. Hmmm... He can always flush it down the drain, no that wouldn't do. The amount of that substance present in the water strengthens the scent extremely. He can't burn it either, that was what the substance was for.

What to do? 

Before he can decide do anything much useful to contain the situation, his cellular device vibrates in his pockets. He takes it out and sees the name of Glynda stretched across the screen and accepts the call. 

"Hello..."

"Ozpin! How could you leave me like this? There are a lot of paperwork to do here in Beacon! There are these applications, these students who need counselling..."

Ozpin glances at the black pot and walks to the switches at the wall. He hears a sucking sound of air as the air vents are starting to clear up the scent of the room. As Glynda continues to speak, he hides the black pot into a cupboard. That will do for now, he'll have to hide it. In any way possible, he cannot allow Qrow to be exposed to that perfume. 

\----------------------------- 

Qrow returns to the room and hears Ozpin talking at the balcony, and it might be Glynda on the phone because of how distressed his voice was. Qrow hopes she isn't stressing him out too much.

Qrow continues to wipe his wet head with the towel. He settles on the bed and waits for Ozpin. The air vents seem to be working but the ridiculous sweet smell is still lingering in the room. He throws the towel on the table and waits for Ozpin's return but his nose was getting annoyed with the heavy air. 

Deciding to seek out the scent and get rid of it, he stands up on a stool and notices a pot stowed away in a cupboard. He recognized it as the one that Ozpin was studying earlier. Maybe he should throw it out. But while he was doing so, his bad luck arrives to tip the pot while his fingers were reaching for it, causing the pot to fall down at his head. Before it lands, he detects it and punches it, causing it to break, while also, allowing the substance inside to splash on him.

Qrow tumbles to the floor, feeling cold liquid dripping from his face and drenching his collar and shirt. 

He wipes the liquid from his face, suddenly confused as his brain is suddenly reeling like a roller coaster. His nose twitches and he sneezes, as the smell of the liquid begins to overwhelm his senses and assaults his body.

Qrow begins coughing frantically, the intoxicating smell stabs his lungs and his body shakes in violent reaction. His eyesight turns blurry and explosive coughs scrape through his throat, everything felt burning...

\----------------------------- 

Ozpin rushes into the room, quickly telling Glynda to call him back later. He enters the room and panic surges through him as he sees that Qrow is kneeling, and stooping over his stomach, his hand covering his mouth as coughs wrenches through him. His body visibly shakes, and there doesn't seem to be enough air sufficient for his breathing.

When Ozpin kneels in front of him and grabs his shoulders the smell of the drug quickly invades his senses and he recognizes the liquid that drenched Qrow, as the substance in the pot, which is extremely dangerous...To a man of his age, personality, and with this excessive amount. Just boiling a small amount of this was enough to drive a man insane with lust, but that wouldn't be the case here. Qrow is in jeopardy of choking, blindness (if a large amount of the liquid got into his eyes), and confusion that leads to reoccurring hallucinations which wouldn't sort his mind for days. In other words, it wouldn't drive him crazy with lust, but insanity from oversensitivity. 

Ozpin had only a few choices to make at this point. 

\---------------------------

Qrow stirs awake with a surprisingly light-head and a cool air caressing his hot skin. Slowly opening his eyes, he realizes that he is still in the same room and Ozpin sits beside him, with his back on him and staring distantly at the walls. 

He rubs his eyes, and there was something strange about the cool sensations revolving around his body, the feeling was familiar...He lifts the blanket and stares at his body, which was fully clothed...Ah, it was familiar because it was something Ozpin had done to him before. Did Ozpin use his magic again? 

He knows this feeling all too well, when Ozpin used magic so that he and his sister, Raven can have the ability to fly, to shapeshift as the birds that their names we're based from; a raven and a crow. 

This time, Ozpin had used it while he was unconscious. Then Qrow remembers what happened, the sudden attack on his senses when he accidentally smashed that pot. 

Ozpin turns to him and he hasn't looked worse than any stressful day Qrow has seen him. A darker shade under his eyes, the outstanding pale of his face, his chapped lips and how his eyes stared at him with the soft smile, almost mournfully. 

"You're awake..."

Ozpin grabs his shoulder, anxious of his condition. 

"Wait, don't tell me you used your magic again? You know how much that takes from you..."

Ozpin takes the hand on his shoulder and places it between two hands. His skin was cold...Ozpin doesn't seem so well. 

"I had to, because I've done one of my unforgivable mistakes again. You wouldn't believe what would have happened to you if I hadn't."

"But I can handle myself..."

Ozpin slowly shakes his head, "There are some things you can't handle...Do you know that substance in that pot? The substance that contains the intoxicating smell?"

Ozpin motions to a pot on the table, just like the one which fell on Qrow. Ozpin found it on another hidden storage inside the cabinet. 

"This room had another one and they must be heavily supplied with it."

He sighs and explains. "The herbs within this pot, are ingredients for a drug. It enhances sexual desires for the purpose of an unforgettable 'grand luxury' that can sweep off a person's soul into a pure bliss—at least, that is what they always say—only made possible with this drug, but because of the misuse of it, such as trafficking, and the addiction of prolonged use, it has been banned as illegal for some years. It had been present since my last ten cycles of reincarnation. Until now, it is still being used. This place happens to be a pleasure house and they must be drawing plenty of clients through this."

"They boil it so that it doesn't cause too much effects on the clients. It has a rather impressive effect on Fauns because of their animalistic instincts but is also works well on humans with often, uncontrollable emotions and there is also a required age range for the sure of it. In some cases, it has a huge effect on humans with a considerable amount of alcohol content in their bloodstream."

Qrow raises his eyebrows in surprise. Ozpin was referring to him, his often uncontrollable lover and drunkard. He blushes at Ozpin's worry. "So you're worried that will affect me?"

"It had but I tried my best to sweep off the side-effects. Considering the position of our mission, I would rather not spare any more time on delays." Ozpin answers quickly, clearly avoiding the sensitive parts of this conversation.

Qrow's started to feel dizzy and his body was starting to get hot again. Ozpin said he swallowed some of it? It felt like he was hit by a bull just now. 

He places his hand on his forehead and Ozpin notices it, taking a few steps forward if Qrow needed assistance. 

"Qrow, lie down, my magic hasn't fully cured you yet. If you stay awake, the drug becomes more active. And it—"

Out of the blue, the conversation takes a turn for the worse. "We haven't done it in a long time you know..." 

Ozpin stares at him wide-eyed before clearing his throat. "Qrow...I know it must be frustrating..."

"It is frustrating!" Qrow exclaimed, "Because you're used to acting calm about it! It's different for me."

"I know...but we can't be distracted at a time like this..."

Ozpin wanted to shake his head but that would irritate Qrow and instead wondered how the topic ended about their sex life.

Qrow is demanding when it comes anything involving that, whether he was on top or bottom and Ozpin was fine with spoiling him but, there are just those times that the man is difficult to control because it was the will of his soul to be free. And then there is this drug this time, it must be confusing him, especially since the drug takes a huge toll on his alcoholic body. He's also a year younger than what the drug allows. 

Ozpin stands up and let's Qrow's grip on him go. "Qrow please understand, my magic did not fully save you from the effects of the drug, and you seem to have swallowed a partial amount of it, I need you to calm down."

Ozpin snaps back into attention when Qrow tells him, anger flashing in his ruby eyes, "You're saying all that like you were a nice guy to begin with."

Ozpin answers with a one-worded shock that almost chocked him, "What?"

Qrow grins, as if he was a villain with the upper hand. Ozpin fears that the drug has suddenly taken his mind. 

"You've told me what you were, Oz. You told only me. You were evil before those gods decided to curse your soul after you failed their last attempt to forgive you. The only way they think you could be saved, is when you were cursed to be reborn again and again, so that you will feel the insufferable pain of a normal human...time and time again."

Ozpin froze, he never thought that those painful words would come from Qrow himself...It did hurt, every death, and every aftermath. 

"You're always so calm but maybe you've lived for so long that acting calm became a natural habit. It must be nice to know what reactions people will have because you've seen them countless before."

Ozpin's mind if flood with more emotions. No, of course not. Qrow...His reactions, his impulsiveness makes him unpredictable. Ozpin wouldn't know his reactions. 

"I know you Oz, somewhere in there, deep in that old soul of yours, there is a darkness that you're trying to hide. You know what? You can't hide it from me. And you can't hide it like that, while it's eating you from the inside."

Ozpin grits his teeth and turn away. He places his hands on his ears but the words continue to reach him. There are voices, whispers, other than the voice of Qrow and they we're insisting Ozpin to surrender to Qrow's want, their want, not Ozpin's. 

"Why can't you let it out for once and a while and make this painful experience of reincarnation, bearable? It's just like taking in a lung full of fresh air. It will feel great. You'll have just this day, but think about the results, it'll be worth it..."

When Ozpin tries to reason with Qrow by turning to him, he sees the huntsman unbuttoning the first buttons of his shirt, leaving an expanse of alabaster skin glowing from the warm light of the room. Ozpin quickly turns away again, in shame, why was he reacting to it so suddenly...No, he can't...Not as the sinister man he was in the past. The man who hurts the one he cares about. 

Before he can recover from his thoughts, Qrow must be doing something, based from the sounds created in the background. Already stressed with everything, with this additional stress factor, Ozpin cannot nearly compose his emotions. 

No, no, no, no...Keep it inside...Ozpin hears his footsteps as he heads for the door but he was once again stopped by the huntsman's words. 

"How do you know all of these stuff to begin with, Oz? You must have used these sort of herbs before, while you we're making out with other people in the past. You shouldn't lie to me just to make me feel better. Aren't you sick of pretending?"

A scent drifts in the air, and Ozpin panics as the perfume once again disturbs him. Qrow was boiling the herbs in the pot! He makes one last effort to turn and walk over to Qrow to stop him but effectively, Qrow blocks him, and pushes the taller man with the force of his own body, to the wall. 

"You should be pitying me," his whispers brush away the strands of hair near his ear. A hand grabs Ozpin's and leads it downwards, to his crotch. Ozpin, shocked, instinctively grabs it. It was hard, painfully hard, and the slacks covering it had the feeling it was wet for some time. The contact was rough and a heavenly gasp, one directed at the entrance of Ozpin's ear, was released from Qrow. 

Ozpin believes that he had breathed in a pack of fresh air, just like Qrow told him, when the person caged inside him was unleashed. He grabs the man's elbow and throws him on the bed with enough force that caused the aroused younger man to freeze on the spot as Ozpin strides forward. 

Ozpin doesn't quite recognize himself when he was on top of Qrow, feasting on the glint of terror in his eyes with an eager smile stretched across his face. He zooms in on Qrow's ear and grabs Qrow's spread-out arms by the wrists, and he had the feeling he wanted to bruise them, to the lovely shade of purple. To hurt this naive young man and make him feel the pain he had felt, how much he wounded him. 

"You hurt me, Qrow and now..." 

His finger caresses the traces of veins on Qrow's wrists while his tongue licks the tapers of his ears. 

"I'm going to hurt you in return."


End file.
